


Happy Anniversary

by Darky_Parky



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, Platonic Relationships, light hearted moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_Parky/pseuds/Darky_Parky
Summary: Who cares?About who killed who?Who slept with who?Who cares?About who lived?Who died?Who cares?About who was left behind?Who they think of?Who cares?





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> You'll need this:  
> https://lingojam.com/GlitchTextGenerator

As the District Attorney entered the house they were welcomed by warmth and light. Benjamin greeted them with a bright smile.

"Ah, bonjour. You're just in time." He stepped aside allowing them to walk into the wondrous manor. The elegant statues and decorations and the beautiful structure of the interior design brought a sense of nostalgia and joy to the District Attorney.

Laughter directed their attention to the right of them. They smiled as they chased the sound all the way to the theatre room. In it was the Colonel ~~and Mark~~ , enjoying cigars and laughing.

William looked over to the doorway and put out his cigar. He got up from his seat to go greet the district attorney.

"Bully! And here I thought you weren't going to show up."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, William."

"Ah, come here!" William wrapped his arms around his friend and brought them into a bone crushing hug. The district attorney patted the man on the back, trying to communicate to him that they could not breathe. Eventually, William let go, allowing them to finally get some air in their lungs.

~~"And what am I? Chopped liver?" They looked over to Mark who was welcoming them with a smile and open arms.~~

~~"Of course n-"~~

.̸̧͓̊.̸̹̯̏̄ ̷͍̿̓.̸̫̊̆.̵̺̯͌́.̵̧̀.̴̙̲͂̆ ̵͕̈́̏.̴̧̓-̷̖̎́ ̵͖̋̌-̸̯̾ ̶̩̦̆.̷͔̪̅͗ ̷̠͆̑-̴̡̐.̸̪̤̑̅-̷͍̘̔́-̷̻̺͒͂ ̷̲͒̈́͜-̷̢͔͠-̵͎̗̂-̴̖̋͊ ̵͈̳̇.̴̱̎.̴͖͘-̷͇̖͗͊ ̸̩̘͛.̵̪̜͒̿.̴̛͉̠ ̵͒͜.̵͓̮̉.̴̙͂̾.̶̧̛̜̈́.̴̛̗ ̴̞̫͝.̶̭̽͊-̸̰͘ ̵͔̰͆-̸̖̄ ̷̡̠́.̶͌͜ ̶̲ͅ-̵̭͑.̴̻͉̚-̸̣͎͛̚-̶͕̉̎ ̴̛̱̭͐-̵̭̀-̵̧̲̊-̷͕͋ ̶̭̥̅.̴̦̿͘.̵̫̾-̶̧̜͌̉ ̴͎̐̒.̸͓̠͌.̴͔͑̇ ̸̖͖̏̃.̷̰̟̌͑.̶͍̘͠.̸̻̍͘.̷̟̅͜ ̵̭̋.̵͔͆͗-̵̻̭̈̌ ̷̣̈́̌-̴̹͜ ̶̧̀.̶̘̔̓ ̶̠͍͘-̴̭̀.̵̙̽̂-̴͎̗̈͗-̵̻̠̀̈́ ̵̨̝̏-̴̹̣͌-̷̪͇̈́-̵̣̗̇͠ ̷̙͠.̷̢̂̎.̵̢͋-̶̙̪͌̍ ̴͙̓.̴͚̾̍.̵̥ ̷̻̊.̴̙͒.̷͉͕̉.̵̻͖̈́.̸̾̊ͅ ̶̛͎͛.̴͚̼̌͆-̷̜̿̓ ̸̰͛-̴̲̪̚͝ ̷̝̊̚͜.̴̯̗̎̾ ̴̗̐̀-̷̩͗.̵̫̬̋̐-̷̧̄-̸̭̅̒ ̷̹̜̒-̸̢̥̚-̶̬̉-̵̧̅̈́ ̴̧̈́.̸̳̩̆̕.̸̖̼͗͝-̶̰̘̉̄ ̵̪͐-̸̭͖͒̕-̵͖̝̽̌.̵͕̖̈́͌ ̵̨̰̍͌.̵̧͙̉̍ ̸̼͋-̷̡̟̈́̅ ̷̬̗͛-̵̬̑̒-̷̺̄͠ͅ-̷̙̟̓ ̴̨̪̽̕.̴͉̻.̵̨͑-̸̹̱ ̸̣-̸̘̈ ̵̦̈́͛-̵͇̈̎-̵̫̈́.̷̜̉̾ ̵̜̾.̸̱̓ ̸̘́͜-̷̩͠ ̴̺̋͌ͅ-̴̬̂͠-̷͙̜͗-̶͇̱̈́͐ ̷̢͓̍́.̴͎̒.̶̰̥̓̏-̸̲͚͂̃ ̵̱̪̐̕-̴̦̋͛ ̴̢̞͑-̶͇̙̕-̶̨̺̈.̵̦͋̆͜ ̷̤́.̶̭̇͝ ̶̡͗͆-̶̪͙̔ ̵̣̞͌-̷̞̟͘-̶͎̞́-̴͓̽ ̴̯̐.̸̣̓.̷͍͓̽̍-̴̯̤̈ ̸͇͚̕͠-̴͇̈́ ̶͖̂͝-̷̭͌-̶͚̣̈́͝.̸̨̅ ̴̺́͊.̵̠̏ ̷̰̱͘͘-̴̡̈̕ ̴̛͓-̷̦͗-̴̜͊̐-̷̠̈́͂ ̶̯̗̌͝.̷̢̅.̶̭̼̔̾-̴͍̠͝ ̵͈͘-̶̤͂ ̵͇͚̇̿-̴͖̹͑͊-̴̡̱͊̐.̴̟͓̂ ̷̦̫̽ ̴̖̟̐̃ ̸̞̓͝ ̵͕̌ ̷͍̆.̴͎̏ ̴̯́ ̷̖͘͠ ̴͈̯͌̚ ̷̹͘͝ ̷̭̦͐̍-̷̖͔̂ ̸̭͙̎ ̴̟̞̍̕ ̷̧̲͋ ̷̰ ̵͓͘-̶̹̄-̷̤̤́-̶̥̣̕ ̸̯̍͝ ̵̣͓̕ ̵͔̖̅ ̴̧̖̑̈́ ̴̘̂̂͜.̵̩̚.̷̮̙̇͋-̸̡̼̿̊ ̴̻́ ̷̧̿ ̵͓̈́̈́ ̴͖͛ ̴͍̒-̵̗̿

"Hello? Are you still there?" The District Attorney snapped out of their daze and turned to William. Their eyes looked over to the empty space that  ~~~~they believed ~~Mark~~ something used to occupy, but was now gone. "You alright, friend?"

They shook their head, clearing it. "I'm fine, Will. Just a bit wiped out is all."

"Ah, I suppose it can't be easy to be one of the best district attorney's I certainly have seen." They playfully punched the Colonel in the arm.

"Don't be such a kiss-up."

"Oh, but it's true! You and Damien are doing an excellent job with this city."

The District Attorney accepted the compliment and smiled. "Thank you." There was a small pause before they looked over their shoulder to the next room. "Well, I would love to stay and chat, but I need to go find the mayor. He told me he needed to speak with me before tonight's festivities."

"Of course. I'll see you at the table. Be prepared for an emptier wallet, my friend."

The District Attorney smirked at the Colonel. "We'll see about that." And with that they left the theatre and went onto search for the mayor. As they cut through the living room they ran into Abe, the detective. "Abe! What are you doing here?"

Abe smiled. "You think I would skip out on a day like this?"

The District Attorney shook their head, correcting their thoughts. "Of course, you were here as well. It's just when you were here last time you were-"

.̷-̶̗̃-̶͚̇ ̸̻͋.̷̩̊.̴̻͝ ̶͂ͅ.̶̻̇-̸̖̽.̶̯͠.̶͖̎ ̴̯̒.̵̧͠-̶͐͜.̶̮͐.̷̚͜ ̷̞̎.̸̧.̶̳̿ ̴̧͛.̵̞̅-̸̢̅ ̶̘͌-̶̗́-̵̖́ ̴̻̈́·̵̺̆-̶͓̽-̵̛͔-̸̤̎-̴͒ͅ·̷̙͛ ̷̢̿.̵̮͑.̴̣̑.̵͙̃ ̸̺͠ ̴̰́ ̶̨͝ ̶̱̇ ̶͎̀.̶̪̆.̴̤͗-̷̝̄.̵̧̒ ̷̾ͅ.̵͈̚.̷̜̓ ̶̢̔-̸̧̂.̷̘̐ ̸̟̆-̵͑͜-̷͈̑.̶̛ͅ ̷̏͜.̶̜͑ ̴̜̀.̶̠̚-̵̪̄.̶̘̾ ̴̧͑ ̷̜̀ ̴̖̈́ ̸̛͙ ̸͙̿.̵̩͘.̵͍̊.̵̼̕ ̸͖͝.̶̣̿-̴̱̇.̸̾ͅ.̶̜̀ ̶͓̒.̸̝̑.̸̥͗ ̶̱̉.̷͙̑-̸̬̃-̴̛͇.̶̺̉ ̴̣̌.̴͍͌-̷͍͂-̴̭̊.̵̠̅ ̶̞͝.̷͔̈́ ̶̨̉-̴̬̕.̴̙̐.̶͉͆ ̶̈ͅ·̶̨͂-̵̮͝·̶̦̀-̶̹̊·̷̩̽-̸͕ ̸̤̈́ ̶̺̑ ̶̲̌ ̷̭̎ ̷̱̏-̵͖̈́ ̶̝̂.̶̳̈́.̶̦͒.̵͉͒.̶̤̓ ̸̝͌.̶̢̉ ̶̜̂ ̷̘͊ ̵͓̅ ̵̢̕ ̷̤̎-̵̦͝.̴̭̇.̵̡͂.̸͍͛ ̴̪̊.̵̮̇.̷̘͛-̶̻̓ ̴̯͐.̵̘̂-̵̦̕.̴͙͆.̸͕̊ ̴̩̊.̶̼͐-̷͍͠.̸̲͝.̷̠̄ ̶̨̓.̶̲̔ ̸̺͘-̴̣͂ ̸̮͘ ̸̙͛ ̷̟̚ ̵̤͆ ̶͔̚.̴̛͇.̴̯͆.̸̪͌ ̵͈͛.̷̫̆.̷̹̆.̶͚̒.̵̳̇ ̷̻͌-̷͔̍-̵̏͜-̶͖̎ ̸̣̇-̴̩̈́ ̸̢̚ ̷̪́ ̴̟̽ ̴̹̃ ̶͈̾-̴̘̊-̵͙̔-̶̭̍ ̸̙́.̴̢͝.̷̰̉-̵͜͠ ̸̘̔-̸̞̕ ̸̡̇ ̷̫̐ ̴̰͂ ̷̧͝ ̸̮̐-̷̙͝-̷̨̉-̷̘̈ ̵̝́.̷̮͘.̸̥̈́-̷̹̕.̸̛̹ ̷̥̽ ̴͍̈́ ̴̰̀ ̴̮ ̷̣͘-̵͇̌ ̷̜̎.̸̯͘.̴͚̔.̶̭̂.̶̭ ̷̹͑.̴̟̉ ̸̹̈ ̶̩̇ ̴̞̌ ̷̠̓ ̶̙-̸͖̄.̶͘ͅ.̵̜̊.̸̮̍ ̵̗̏.̸̼̈-̷̘ ̶͍̽.̴̦̌-̶̩̿.̸̲̽ ̸̲̈́.̶̖̎-̷̛ͅ.̸͇͝ ̵̰̀.̶̡̉ ̷̨̛.̴̛̘-̸͉̾.̷̡̅.̸̟͝ ̴͇͋ ̵͕͝ ̷̠̄ ̸̬̃ ̷̟̉-̵̲̇-̶̹̊-̷̻ ̵͐ͅ.̷̼̽.̷̺̇-̶͒͜.̸̫͘ ̷̟̉ ̶̬̉ ̸̞̌ ̶̝̽ ̵̣͛-̸̤̿ ̵̫͘.̶͍̒.̸̻̀.̷̦̔.̷̩ ̴̼̐.̴̩̿ ̷̺̇ ̵̼̍ ̵̙̓ ̸̻̅ ̷̡̍-̷̼͋-̷̱̊.̷̥̈́ ̷̳̓.̸̗̿.̶̼-̵͎͊ ̷̜̀-̵̹̓.̴̅ͅ ̶̨͊-̸̥͗-̶͍̈́·̶͙̓·̵̻̑-̷͚͊-̴͍̋ ̵̡̊ ̴̮̚ ̴̪̀ ̷̠̇ ̵̮̋.̸͈̃-̴͇̕-̴̤̿.̸̭̃ ̷̛̪.̶̈ͅ.̵͑ͅ-̵̬ ̴̖̾-̶̡͂ ̷̱̐-̵͔̈́ ̵͚̈.̴̗͑.̷̨̇ ̴͚̒-̸̂͜.̷͖̓ ̶̠͒-̴̣͌-̵̲̓.̶̥͑ ̷̲̄ ̵̖͝ ̸̭̐ ̸̹̒ ̸̡̆.̸̖̓-̴͉͝ ̴̣̅ ̸̛̖ ̸̲̓ ̸̪̒ ̶̯̎.̸̰͌.̵̺̓.̶̠̔.̴̠̽ ̵͖͑-̸̝̃-̶̲̏-̴̠̿ ̵͕̿.̵̢̎-̴̭̈.̶͈̆.̶̮̚ ̸̡̌.̷̱͝ ̷͔͋ ̶̨͐ ̶̀͜ ̴̭̈ ̸̙͘-̵̘ ̷̻̉.̸̗͑.̴͈̏.̴̡̿.̸̻̏ ̶̢̔.̴̘̄-̷̳͛.̶̦͆ ̵͍̓-̴̖̈́-̶̻̚-̵͕̐ ̵̖̃.̵̘̔.̴̙͝-̶̢͆ ̸̭̄-̴̛̳-̶͍̈́.̵̥̓ ̴͌͜.̶̲͋.̵̯̈.̸̬̎.̵͙̏ ̷̛̞ ̵͙̐ ̸̑ͅ ̴ͅ ̶͇͆.̸̖̏-̵͙̀ ̴̜̌-̶̯̇.̵̻̿.̵̖̇.̷̫̌ ̴͇͛.̸̜͠ ̷̜̍·̴͖̎-̷͈̈́-̵̝-̸̰̀-̶̺͑·̵̹̅ ̸̳̈́.̶̜͂.̸̥̔.̶͙͑ ̷̰̄ ̵͉́ ̵̻͐ ̴͙͐ ̵̞̕-̸̥̇.̴͕̽-̴̱̌.̸̨͂ ̸̛̣.̵͚̚.̴̼̄.̷̟͝.̶͇̕ ̴̝͝.̴̲̓ ̷̖̽.̷͚͝.̵̪̋.̶̪̍ ̵̳̃-̴̳͒ ̵̤̿·̸̺̈-̴͎̈́·̸̟̎-̵͎̀·̶̜̿-̸͎͒ ̴̗̇ ̶͚ ̴͈̽ ̶̛̙ ̸̱̿.̷̼͋.̶̠̎.̷͍̀.̴͈̏ ̸̙̀.̸̗̌ ̷̞̚ ̵̹͑ ̸̧͌ ̵̡̋ ̴̤̽.̸͕̈́.̴͐͜.̶̺͝ ̵̝̽.̸̙̋-̶̺͂.̵̣̓.̶̘̌ ̷̣͠-̵̹̄-̴͔̓-̸̙̽ ̴͑ͅ.̴͚̌-̷͌ͅ-̴̗͌ ̶̩̅.̸͔̑-̵͖̃.̸͎̏.̴̣̑ ̷̲̓-̵̺̃.̶͖͐-̷͓͑-̴̢̒ ̵̯̽ ̵̠͂ ̴̥̿ ̵̯͆ ̴̣̅.̷̗̕.̴̘̍.̴̧ ̶̫̂.̶̡͝-̴̲̽ ̶̻̅-̴͈̈́.̵͉̒ ̵̼͛-̴̯̃.̸͚-̷̤̽ ̴̥͝ ̴̥̎ ̸̥͝ ̵̛̼ ̷̟̏-̶̈́ͅ.̴̨.̴̯̈́ ̵̇ͅ-̴͔̋-̵̰͐-̵̟̈́ ̴̖͛.̴̥̈́-̴̘̅-̵̰͊ ̵̥͛-̸̻̾.̷͙̾ ̶̼̿ ̷̝̌ ̸͇̾ ̷͍̓ ̴̍͜-̸̒ͅ-̶̰̐-̴̘̕ ̶̠̒-̵̢̌.̶͖́ ̴̪̄-̵̘̓ ̷ͅ-̶̭͛-̸̖͊-̸̣͊ ̶̯͗ ̶̦̿ ̸̝͋ ̶͒͜ ̵̡́-̸̟̆ ̵̨̅.̷͙̈́.̵̮̓.̶̳͝.̸̟̍ ̷̗̄.̶̭̉ ̵̢͗ ̷̧͘ ̶̤̓ ̴̣̓ ̸̟.̴̠.̸̪̀-̸̘̏.̵̝͌ ̵̛̲.̴̘̈-̴̤̈.̵̮͗.̸̲̑ ̴̩̆-̴̨-̶̙͊-̴̢̄ ̷̚͜-̶̣̎-̴̼͌-̶͓̕ ̷̭͝.̷̦̓-̶̭͛.̶̠̍ ̸̠-̵̣͊-̴̙͘·̴͖̽·̷̢͗-̸̦̊-̴̰̒ ̴̛͇ ̷̟͆ ̵̞͋ ̶̨̄ ̸̰̊.̶͚̿.̷̫̏.̶̳͂.̵̎ͅ ̸̓͜.̷̺̆.̴͓̀ ̶̣̿.̶̬.̷̗̈́.̴̳͊ ̴̾͜ ̴̧ ̵́ͅ ̵̡ ̵̳͌.̷̮-̵̗̌.̵͓̑.̸̱̉ ̵̡̂.̷̰̉.̷̘͆ ̴̧͊.̸͇͌.̶͈̌-̷͇͗.̶̧̆ ̸͔̑.̵̮͝ ̶̣̿ ̵͓̑ ̵̦ ̶̻̐ ̵͍͛-̸̰̏.̸͔͘.̷͓͝ ̶̼̿.̷͍̽-̶̗͂.̵̨̽ ̴̗͊.̴̲͂-̵̖̒ ̴̨̔.̶̡͌.̴͔̓ ̴̮̎-̷̖̒.̶̧̔ ̶̟́.̶́͜.̵̈́͜ ̵͈̾-̶̤͂.̴̘̐ ̷̩͒-̵̺̒-̶̣.̵̗͘ ̵̻-̷̗̈·̴̙̓·̷͓̌·̶̪̿·̷̫͆-̷͕͝

Abe placed a hand on their shoulder. "Hey, ~~partner~~  buddy, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Just a bit out of it today.  . . . Have you perhaps seen Damien? I need to speak with him."

Abe looked about the living room. "Ah, I just saw him." He jabbed a thumb toward the stairs. "I think he went upstairs to 'go find his sister' or something."

They smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Abe."

"Anytime  ~~partner~~." 

The District Attorney ascended up the steps, taking in the many paintings hung upon the wall. They finally reached the last step and looked about, trying to decipher where Damien could have gone. Abe did say that he was going to find his sister.

Now if the district attorney were Celine where would they be?

Before they could think this over their body was already moving down the hall, a vague memory of where they were going present in their mind.

As they passed the great windows that displayed the dark night lightning struck upon the grounds of the manor. The District Attorney jumped at the clap of the thunder, their heart pounding against their chest. That's strange, they're usually not so startled by a little thunder. But something about it. . . it gives them this oddly familiar feeling of uneasiness.

They shook their head. No need to focus on that now, they needed to find Damien. The District Attorney continued their journey to a very dark room. The rumble of upcoming thunder giving them anxiety as they became closer and closer to the door.

They peered over the railing running along path before them. Seems like a long drop down. It reminded them of-

-̵̝̟̎ ̶̘̀̅.̴͖͑.̶̗͍̒.̶̡̺̊.̵̼͖ ̵͉̖.̵̧̤̓ ̵̛̬̟-̵̼̅.̵̢̱̈́-̷͇͍͋̊-̵̘̅ ̵̳̼̐ ̸̈͆͜ ̴̡̮̔ ̷̘̱̾ ̴̲.̵̛̗̙̏-̸͕̎͗-̷̘̀͂.̸̮͛̕͜ ̴̟̏.̷̪͈̑-̶̦͝.̷̜̲͛̐ ̷͈̠͐.̴͓̣̅ ̵̥̑͝.̸̫͒.̷̠̅̎.̵͔͑ ̴͔̹̈́.̸̰͆.̶̫̦̒̔.̵̫̬̂ ̷͕̀.̷̲̍ ̶̮̹̇̒-̵̢͙̓.̵͔͕͐.̶̥̘͊ ̷̛̬̄ ̸̓̽͜ ̷̮̐̊ ̷͕́ ̵̺͎̈́-̷͇͐̈ ̸̧̤͋.̷̼̚.̸͉̱͛.̸̣̈́́.̶̨̥̕ ̶͓̇.̸̥̀ ̴͔̙͒̽.̶͎͊̆.̵͈͓̂ ̴̙̂̑.̵̾ͅ-̶̥̩͗.̷̱͖̈́ ̷̰͆̍ ̴͎̅ ̴͖̪̑ ̷̝̣̄ ̸͓̻̄.̷̣̦̎̿.̷̭́.̴̟̅̽.̵̳̽ ̷̢͎͌.̸̯̐-̷̼̠̊̑ ̵̜̮̃̌-̷̙͉̀̐.̷͇̼̑̀ ̶̱͚̊-̷̨͋.̷̬́.̸͈̺͛̑ ̷̧͙͌̂ ̵̞̿ͅ ̸̛̰̭͒ ̶̫͔̾ ̷̤̹̓-̸̧͉̔̇ ̸̧̫͌͛-̵͚̓-̸̡͔̀͌-̸̦̎ ̶͓̽͆ ̴͎̘́ ̴̧̢̈ ̴̫̐̆ ̷̡̧̏͘-̷͚̠̅ ̷̞̐ͅ.̴͖̎.̶͕̝̔͆.̸̯͎.̵̨̠͗ ̷̛͂͜.̸̫͙̑͝ ̷̱̮͠.̵̮̣͊͊.̴͕̣͆̊ ̷̰͚͆.̵̮͙̃-̷̢̫̍.̴̹̳̋̓ ̵͎̜̿̎ ̴̬̼̃̄ ̵̻̈́̌ ̶̜̈ ̷̟̕.̵͈͐-̶̩̪̉̑-̵̛͈̹͊ ̴̬̎-̶̼̫-̴̢̣̈-̴̹̿̑ ̷̛̯.̴̡̇͐.̸̘̠̑-̴̐ͅ ̸͍̀-̴̬͑.̴̱̌͝ ̴̞͠-̵̧̼̏̌.̵͊͜.̴̳̈́̍ͅ ̶̩̳̚ ̶̮̍̀ ̶͓̍ ̷͒͒ͅ ̷͕̖́.̶̢͆-̶̤̑̋ ̶̝̉-̵̪͍̀͝.̵͕̑̚ ̷͉̓͘-̸̣̓.̸̡̩̇̂.̶̩ ̶̩͒ ̷̟͈ ̸̙̜̔ ̶̭͐̈́ ̷̺̹̾.̸͎̩̒-̵͚͊.̸̢̅̔.̷̠͗̌ ̵̥͘ͅ-̷̺̮̋-̵͉͝͝-̷̹̩̈́͂ ̷̨͚-̴̼̬̾͝-̶̖͚͛̊-̶̱̼͛ ̶̭̏͛͜-̴̧̬͆̀.̶̡̞̍-̵̳̋ ̵̱͎̄.̵̮̠ ̴͈̬̈-̶̯̈́̏.̸̜̕͜.̶̥͎͐͂ ̵̯ ̸̹̿ ̷̫̜͌͝ ̸̡̑ ̶͖̞̌-̷̟̣̄ ̵̮̄-̷̡̛̔-̴̞̥͛-̵̤̝̏ ̷̛̼ ̵̖̂ ̴̤͓͠ ̷̧̛͓̏ ̴̗͋̆.̸̥.̵̦̼͆ ̷͈͈̈́̑-̵̦̬̎ ̶̗̈́ ̷̥̌̄ ̷̺̖͊̒ ̴̢̫̿ ̷̤̀.̴̦̩̆͋.̸̢̋ ̵̦̐-̵͇͂̋.̸̱͎̅ ̸͔̐̽ ̵͇̱̽ ̷̩̿̆ ̷̰͔̆ ̴̠͋.̴̰̈́̉.̸̼̰̃̉.̸͔͛.̵̩̲̍̇ ̷̫̥̓͊-̶̣͉̊-̷̭̬͛-̶̹̽ ̶̳̻̊.̷̘̀͝-̵̤̎.̴̨̖̒̎ ̸͖̞̚.̷̟̑̂-̵̨̎.̶͓͗ ̸̝̈́̍-̴̲̠̎-̵͍̐̿ͅ-̷̦̂ ̷̲̳̓̇.̴͉̆̅-̴͚͇̆͝.̷͍͎̎̚ ̸̪̽·̷̣͖̌-̶͉͠·̸̺͙̈́-̵͇̋͛·̶̫̐̈-̸̺͝ ̶̦̃ ̶̳͒ ̴͉͊ ̶̱̂ ̴̽̏ͅ-̴͉̍̏͜ ̶̗͙͒.̴̡̤͘.̴̱̩̉.̴͍̭́.̷̹͗̕ ̴̬̪̃̚.̷̖̻̎̄ ̷͙͌͛.̴̪̏.̸͇͛͐ ̷̱͝.̷͎͈̓̽-̴͉̦̅.̷̢̢ ̶̫̕̕ ̵̖͝ ̷͍̽ ̵̛̻̅ ̸͔̔.̵̦̾̓ ̵̱̃̾-̸̻̖̓.̵̤̐͋-̸͚̇̍-̷̲̈̐ ̶̙̱͝.̴̥͐̔ ̴̱͌͒.̸̭́.̵̨̲͋͊.̷̡̣̿ ̷̳̆̕ ̸͚͑̀ ̸̡̡̔͋ ̶̻̿ ̵͉͗͜.̶͕͍̀-̴̲̄.̵̡̳̓ ̴̮̈́̂-̷͍̀-̴̗̈́-̸̹͌ ̸̺̉ͅ.̷̙͍̌͋-̵̟̰̔.̸͇͝.̸̩̣̈ ̷͈͐̄.̷̰͆͠-̷̺͇̈́͝.̴͚̚.̴̣͌ ̸͚̺̿.̷̛̖̳ ̶͖͙̏͌-̸̦̈́̐.̴̻̒̀.̸̢̜̒ ̴̻͉͋ ̶̮͌̇ ̶̨̑͌ ̵̝́͝ ̸̠͚̎͋.̵͔̙͋̎.̷̻̱͠-̴̢̇̐ ̵̙̚.̷̫̫̈́̈́-̷̣̭͗-̴̋ͅ.̵̤͆͒ ̴͎̿̊ ̸͖́̿ͅ ̷̛̰ ̸̧̲̉͌ ̴̡̝̿͛.̸͎̭͑-̸̰͕̒͝ ̴̻̽-̵̜̓͐ͅ.̶̡͈̆ ̴̻̃-̷̛̥.̵̗̫̃.̷̲̓͌ ̷̖̽̑ ̸͈̮̅̈́ ̶͈̙̈́̚ ̸̡͚̏͝ ̴̘͈͑̕-̴̮̀ ̷̫͝͝.̶̡͇̂̚.̵͖̘͂.̸̣͂̈́.̶̯̾̈ ̶͔̿̕ͅ.̵̫̖̊̓ ̵͖̪̒-̸̱̭̓.̴̡̊-̴̰̩̍̋-̵̱̦͒̊ ̶̧͠ ̷̪͠ ̶̈́͜͜ ̸͇͇̑ ̸̮̗͒.̷͔͛.̶̙̋̈́-̶̣̖̈́.̴ͅ ̵̟͚̓͘.̵̣͎̇̉ ̷̈ͅ.̶̝̯̋̌-̴̡̑̍.̵͖̾.̸̖̝͂͐ ̶͉͝.̶̭̮̃̑-̶̩̚.̴̣̕.̸̭̜̄ ̵͔͓͝ ̶̡̑ ̷̗̎ ̴̥̾ ̷͉̀͝ͅ-̴̛̟́-̴͉̞̅-̴̙̑ ̵̼̈́.̸̭͚̽.̷̪͌͜.̷̢̭͋̄-̶̪͂ ̸͖͗.̷͖͐̓ ̵̦̓̍.̶͍̏̓-̸͈̓͜͝.̶̛̪ ̴̟̃̒ ̸̢͇͗͆ ̷̨́̂ ̷̧̅̅ ̴̯̳̋̊-̴̳͒͒ ̸̜̐̐.̶̬̺̌.̷̬̻̌̓.̸̭̦͋.̷̭̇͐ ̴͎̥̇̚.̴͈̖ ̵͎̃̒ ̴̞̹͠ ̸͈̒̊ ̸̡͆͠ ̸̩͈̈́.̸̲̻̓̿-̵̢͎̏̇.̷̛̣ ̸̺̘̽.̸͓̚-̶̭̃͆ ̷͉͒.̸̛̠͜.̴̜ ̷̝̳͛̓.̵̜͋̽-̴̪͕͠.̵̞̖͋.̸̗̥̎̓ ̴̪̤͝.̷͙̽.̷̨̫̎ ̷̠͝-̶͕̲̒̃.̴̟̼͂͝ ̵̠̬͂-̷̞͝-̸̖̥͂.̸̹̯͝ ̶͎̥̋-̶͓͚̅̀-̴͕̫̈́·̶͕̟̈́̑·̸̪̊̾-̸̪̄-̷͇̰̊͝ ̶͇͌̏ ̵̳͒͜ ̵̠̮̇ ̵̣̀ ̴̻̦͆.̶͖͛͜-̵̺͘̕-̶̩͑̍ ̷͕̣͠.̸͔͑̀.̷͕͂̓ ̴̧͊.̷̯̓̕-̵̞̥͌.̵̡̠.̶͍̫̆ ̷̖̔.̸̣̱̊̚-̸̗́.̶̤̭̈͑.̶̜̱̀ ̵̘̪̾.̶̪̻̓͆.̴̡̟͘ ̴̪̉.̴͚͋͗-̴̥̎̄ ̸̨͖̂̌-̵̣̗̂̋-̸̥̄ ̶͈͕̊̍ ̷̪̭͐̔ ̷̡̞̋ ̵̪̝̓̈ ̶̢̏͗-̴̳̰͘.̶̻̓.̸̞̈ ̴̻̈̀.̸̩̔͘ ̶̰̂̊͜.̵̯̓̐.̶͇̮͂.̸̮͆̎ ̵̻͆.̶̳͙̈͛-̵̝͉̓-̶͂̔͜.̷͙̫͑ ̸̻̬͊͘.̵̰̙̕ ̵̥̃͜.̴̝̓-̸̳̑͠.̸͙̅̆ ̵̰̏.̴̞͎͋͗-̷̬̈ ̶̼͘-̷̞͐ ̸̛̲̓ͅ.̶̡̫͌ ̸̰̦̋.̷̩͆-̴̺̐.̷̗͑.̶̼̉ ̴̗̲͆̆-̶̖̈́̎.̴̼̓̾-̴̝̈́-̴̬̤͛̂ ̵̮̼̊̿ ̷̳̼͝ ̵̤̎ ̶̼͉͊ ̵̪̠̑̂-̸̻̎̒ ̴̛͍͙̓.̸͉͋́-̶̛̞͂͜.̵͇̼͆ ̵̧̟̓-̸̮̟̍.̴̢̺̑̅-̵͖̣͗͝-̶̙̬̓̎ ̵̲͋́.̸̺͚̈́͝.̵̟̃͛ ̴̗̲̑-̷̟͎̉̈́.̵̭͚ ̸̻̝͒͝-̵̧͋͘-̵͔.̶̼̙̉ ̴̗̔͝ ̷͔͘ ̷̜̎ ̷̘̃̿ ̵̤͉̾͝-̷̦͂ ̴͈̆̃-̵̧̆͗-̶̧̍͂-̷̭ ̷͖͖͝ ̴̯̈̆ ̵̙̍̆ ̷̘͇͗ ̵͖͠-̸̭̘̅.̵̛͖̈́-̴̻̍.̸̦̻͋͠ ̸̺̍.̵̨͖̍͝-̶͕ ̷͎͑-̶͎̑̉ ̸̥͛-̸̙̲̇͝.̸̞̖͗̇-̴̥̟͠.̸̻̃ ̶̦̻̓͒.̵̳̏.̴̛̣.̸͕͛.̸̙͂ ̷̱̯̈́̓ ̴̦̩̑̍ ̸̯͑̓ ̷̗̬̉ ̵̰͛-̴̧͆ ̷͖̳̂.̸̼̄̃.̷̤͖̌.̷̧̦͘.̵̜̥̽̈ ̸̩͖͒̉.̷̭̍̊ ̵̲͛͛-̴͉̙͠-̸̝̐̑ ̵̠͜͝·̷̻́͌-̶̜͛·̶̞̈-̵͇͚̅͌·̷̡̿͝-̵̳͇͛̓ ̸̻̇̂·̷͓̿-̵̟͗͐·̸̞͋̕·̴̢̠́̀-̸̙͚͒͛·̵͇͔̑̽ ̷̭̂.̶̲̔.̶̜͂ ̸͈̱͝-̶͙̍ ̸̪̊͛ ̴̛͈ ̴̜̃̑ ̶͇͆͠ ̵̞̈.̸̜̅͝-̸̢̼̓-̷͒̊͜ ̴̭̼̎.̶̨̲̈́͂-̷͖̓ ̶̙̰͊͝.̸̭̽.̷̠́ͅ.̸͚̓͐͜ ̴̝̩̓͝ ̴̖̍ ̷̨̾ ̴̮͌͌ ̸̛͎̉.̷̝̘̆-̸̺̂̇ ̸̪̫̓̚-̶̭̪̎.̵̰̮͆̚ ̷̹̂ ̵̛̙̈́ ̷̥̒̀ ̴͚̲͂ ̶̡̼̂.̷͚́̄-̷̣͝ ̵͔̬̾͊-̶̥̝̈́͒.̷̣͑-̴̩̜̎.̷̜̾͘ ̸̰̱̍-̴̲͐̍.̵̡̻̑̔-̸͊͜͝.̸̮̬̈́̋ ̴̼͑.̶̜͎.̵̤ ̴̟̇-̵͕͙.̵̖͔͌̏.̵̮̯̅͝ ̷͎̱̀̄.̷̱̳̐ ̷͖̠-̸̩̟̽.̶̤͗̇ ̴̛̫͍͝-̸̖͊͠ ̵̦̭̑-̴̤̱͐-̵͉̇̋·̴͓͕·̷̞͝-̷̜͕͒͐-̷̟͔̈́̽ ̴̘̚ ̷̹͛̈́ ̷̮̫ ̸͈̔ ̸̰̓͝.̷̪̿̔ͅ.̶̥̥̓͘ ̴̒ͅ ̸̡̃ ̵͚́ ̵̰̓ ̸̮̀̃.̴̧̰̔̕.̸̨́̕.̶̻̎ ̶͙̇.̴̻̉-̴̣̭̃̈-̵̼̚ ̸͇̠̊̐.̴͓̈́ ̵̢̘̋̀.̷̖̥͘͝-̴͗͜ ̶̜̮̌.̷͈͈̑̍-̶͍̔̈.̷̬͛̍ ̷̮̌̄-̷͈̘̍̾·̸̥̥͗̉-̵͖̤͋͛·̸͍̖͑-̵̻͛́-̶̘͙͋̓ ̷̨̛·̷̣̪̐-̴̬̼̚·̴͉͝·̵̧̺̑-̴̟̍̑·̴̧͛

The cold sensation of the door knob snapped them out of their daze. In front of them now was the door to the dark room. They were skeptical of going inside. There was something behind it that they didn't want to see, they knew it. They pressed their lips together as they considered their options.

They could always go back downstairs and wait for Damien to come back. But something tells them he won't be coming back. Something tells them that to see him they would have to venture into the darkness.

The District Attorney looked to the door with fear. They were about to retreat when Damien's kind words broke through the worries and fears of their mind.

 _"I know all to well what you're going through. I know how it's challenging. I know how it's even frightening at times. But, I know you can make it through this."_   They took in a deep breath through their nose and began to turn the knob.  _"We can make it through this. Together."_

The District Attorney slowly exhaled. "Together." They opened the door revealing only darkness. Cautiously, they stepped inside, the door slamming shut behind them. They slowly walked forward, trying to find their friends. "Damien? Celine? Damien?"

" _Don't you remember?"_ His voice caused the District Attorney's heart to sink. They didn't answer him, they continued to search for their friends. " _I asked you a question._ "

"Tell me where they are."

" _You already know where they are._ "

They shook their head. "Tell me where they are!" they demanded.

" _What would be the point? You're upset if I tell you. You're upset if I don't._ "

"TELL ME!"

" _You're going into a cycle, Y/N. Every year you do this._ " Tears began to fall from their eyes. They held their head as if it were in pain and shut their eyes.

"Shut up!"

" _You need to stop this. You need to accept that some things can't be fixed._ "

"Shut up! SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" they screamed.

" _Everyone you've ever known is dead and gone. Including yourself._ " They crumbled to the ground, crying.

"Get out of my head." Their shoulders shook as they tried to quiet their cries. Slowly, they calmed themselves down enough so they could speak. "You. . . you left me here to rot away."

" _Damien left you here as a last act to protect you._ "

"You abandoned me. And now you refuse to let me go."

" _There are somethings I cannot do._ "

They picked up their head and looked to the darkness. "You're a liar!"

" _What would be the point of lying to you about this?"_

"You're the manipulator. I don't know what goes on in your mind!"

He sighed. " _I suppose that is true._ "

"Why do you come here? Why every year do you come here?"

He paused. " _Perhaps I simply want to. Perhaps I need to. Believe whatever you like, it makes no difference in the end,_ " he said in a biting tone.

"Will this ever end?"

" _Depends. Will you make it end?"_ The grandfather clock struck twelve. The chimes echoing throughout the abandoned mansion. The District Attorney lifted their head to see him on the other side of the broken mirror. " _Ah, appears it's finally time._ _I suppose I can officially say this._ " He held up a glass of alcohol and pulled his lips into a small smile. " _Happy anniversary._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late anniversary everybody!  
> i'm sorry


End file.
